


Leaving

by Aille



Series: Joxer/Ares prompt series [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aille/pseuds/Aille
Summary: Series of one-shot prompts 100 in total . Prompt: Home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those wonderful people who created the show and Ares of course owns himself. If I owned them, they'd of been having a whole lot more fun than they did.

Jett and Jayce had already been long gone; getting out at the very first chance they got. But he had always been optimistic that things would change. That their parents would change for the better.

He was wrong.

It was almost a year since Jet had left (Jayce having escaped long before that) when it happened. Until then he'd been able to stay out of everyone's way or would spend his time worshiping at Lord Ares temple. He'd never been a good fighter, but aspired to be better.

But now, now he found himself following the same path his brothers had in previous years. Dressed in the makeshift armor that had been pressed upon him and carrying his father’s old sword. Stumbling and finding it hard to breathe as his free arm pressed against his chest and clutched the bag that held all his earthly possessions.

Slumping up against a tree and then sliding down to sit, Joxer almost gave up right then. He felt so alone. Banned from the only home he'd ever known. Not knowing where to find either of his brothers. And it seemed like not a friend in the whole flat world.

He didn't know if it had been hours or days before he finally got up from the base of that tree. However, when he did, he was no longer a 15 year old boy, but a changed man.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2010 under the same user name and on my personal website. Slowly but surely moving stuff over here.


End file.
